deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Invader Zim Vs Timmy Turner
Description Zim Vs Timmy Turner These 2 Children were two of nickelodeon's second mascots but now we pit them up to find out who is stronger. Interlude This is Kirbysakurai's Fourth Battle Who are you rooting for? Zim Timmy Turner Who are you betting on Zim Timmy Turner Zim Invader Zim Theme Kirbysakurai:Wow this theme is catching! Marx:Of course it is! Kirby: It's a shame it was cancled Kirbysakurai: Aliens.... The thing almost ever Astroaunt looks for. Marx: And those those crazy people who say the goverment is actually lizard people! Kirby: I am a alien! Kirbysakurai: But none are as crazy as zim.(I think) Kirby:He lived on planet irk but was banished to foodcourtia after nearly destorying the planet in operation Impending doom a plan to take over planets. Marx:Because Zim does not know the purpose of him being banished he goes back to irk and because He heard about a new plan called Operation Impending Doom II and Begs the leader of the invasion "the tallest" to let him helo with the invasion. Kirbysakurai:So he got send to earth with the tiny robot named gir who is glitching and almost always friendly. Kirby:So he build robot parents and set up a house in 10 seconds. Marx:Then he went to school well everyone expect a boy named Dib thought he was a human. Kirbysakurai: Because Dib knew Zim was a alien then instancely had a rivarly. Kirby: With Dib trying to prove that Zim was a alien and always failing. Marx: But Zim is powerful! Kirby:He is able to throw reaglur humans around. Kirbysakurai:He is fast enough to dissaper at the blink of a eye. Marx:But one of his best things he has going for him is his smartness and tech. Kirby:He has no common sense but is very smart. Kirbysakurai:He somehow opened a wormhole to a room with a moose and is awesome at making tech. Kirby:He can reaatached his arms and eyes with no side effects and easily heals when his body is broken. Marx:HE SURVIVED BEING SENT INTO THE SUN!!??!?! HOW? Kirbysakurai: He also survived a entire town exploding and Being burned by the earths atmoshpere and did not feel a thing. ' Kirby:He has the PAK which serves as his second brain and has mechinal spider legs,Laser cutter and a shield gentaror and a jet pack. Marx:He also teamed up with spongebob,Danny Phantom and Timmy turner (That's ironic.) to fight and defeat globmus maximus. Kirbysakurai: He also has faults of course. Kirby: His flesh with burn it comes into contact with water or human food. Marx: He is also kinda weak since he was pinned down by dib a average student. We hear a window being smashed and we see zim. Zim:YOU'RE LYING! Kirbysakurai:... Zim then leaves the room. Kirby: Now on to timmy turners info. Marx: Wait! I have so info i want to share. Kirbysakurai: What is it? Marx: Netflix reavlled that they are putting a new movie about invader zim on netflix! Kirby: Awesome! I am going to watch that! Kirbysakurai: We too. Timmy Turner Pre Battle Battle Results Category:'Children' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Alien Category:Kirbysakurai Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series